1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windows and, in particular, relates to windows having means to provide positionable insulation barriers thereto.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Inventors, prior to application for this Letters Patent, authorized a patentability search to be conducted. The following U.S. patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Date ______________________________________ Thompson 2,931,578 April 5, 1960 Waldor 3,012,294 Dec. 12, 1961 Angilletta 3,960,135 June 1, 1976 Restle et al 3,990,635 Nov. 9, 1976 French 2,346,648 Oct. 28, 1977 ______________________________________
The 1976 patent issued to Angilletta sets forth a thermal barrier which can be selectively positioned in a window by opening and closing. The basic teaching of Angilletta, however, is that of a solar collector which traps solar heat and distributes it into the house through a plurality of slots 35.
The 1961 patent to Waldor also sets forth a positionable insulation mechanism which comprises a transparent cylindrical tube. A strip bisects the cylindrical tube and one side of strip is capable of absorbing solar radiation while the other side is capable of reflecting radiation or to be positioned to act as a window. In the position of reflecting solar radiation, the divider acts as an insulating panel.
The 1976 patent to Restle et al. also sets forth a positionable insulation member. Restle utilizes outer and inner sheets which are capable of trapping heat from sunlight. These sheets cooperate to reflect room heat away from the window to significantly reduce heat loss through the window from the interior of the house.
The 1960 patent issued to Thompson sets forth a retrofitable window adaptable to a double hung window. The Thompson approach basically discloses a solar heat collector delivering solar heated air into a house.
The 1975 French patent, discloses a screen for preventing heat radiation which can be mounted over windows to conserve heat.
The inventors are also aware of an article entitled "A Passive Solar Primary" by David Wright in which a door utilizing a positionable insulation panel is illustrated.
None of the above prior art patented approaches specifically set forth the teachings of the present invention as hereinafter set forth. Specifically, none of the prior art approaches disclose a rectangular sliding insulating panel which can be slid into a recessed pocket between two stationary insulating panels and in which the sliding panel has metal sides for security.
The present invention exhibits about eight times the insulating value of double pane windows and sixteen times that of a single pane. In one operation, the window of the present invention uses a single pane of glass since it admits about 12% more sunlight than a double pane of glass. Hence, in passive solar operation more heat enters the house through a single pane and the insulating panel when closed over the single pane of glass emulates the R-insulation value of the wall and prevents the heat from being lost.